The Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) is a meeting held annually since 1971. It is a meeting attended predominantly by students, fellows, research assistants and faculty from the Midwest, but also attracts attendees from the East and West. The attendance and the number of submitted abstracts has increased over the past three years such that over 400 individuals have registered with 145 abstracts presented. The 1993 meeting will be held from November 20-22 at the Holiday Inn Chicago City Centre, in Chicago, Illinois. Leading investigators from throughout the United States will present lectures in three symposia. These state of the art lectures will review the latest developments in the area of expertise of each of the speakers. In addition to the three symposia, half day poster session/discussion workshops will be held, designed for maximum student participation. The sessions permit predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows and research assistants the opportunity to convey their research to their peers and to leading scientists in the field. The AIC is organized and run by the Autumn Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all of the Midwestern states. The group meets during the year to plan the meetings. The AIC is the most successful regional immunology meeting and has had a major impact on the field both by the exchange of ideas between well-known investigators and the interaction of these eminent scientists with trainees. No other regional meeting has this great an impact on the training of new investigators. It is the intent of the Council to maintain the highest scientific quality and to continue to foster interactions between trainees and the leading senior investigators.